Tis the Season: Rizzoli Style
by K-Flyer
Summary: Now that Jane and Maura are dating, they will be spending the holidays together for the first time. Well that is if Maura can handle Jane's entire family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I came up with this idea last year and I've been waiting for the holidays to roll around so I can write this. There is much more to come. Also disclaimer I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or any of the associated characters.  
**

* * *

Joe Friday sat snugly on Jane's lap as the detective lazily scratched under her chin. The two of them sat on the couch in Maura's living room, the large flat screen displayed a paused playoff game featuring the Red Sox. Jane rolled her eyes and let her head drop against the back of the couch.

"Come on Maura, we're missing the game." Jane groaned. Maura, standing in the kitchen, held her blackberry to her ear. Her phone rang ten minutes ago, and the game had been paused ever since. Jane was growing restless. Maura covered her phone with her hand and pulled it away from her face as she turned to Jane.

"It's my mother, could you wait a few more minutes?"

"I'm turning the game back on," Jane announced as she grabbed the remote. Almost half an hour later, the Sox were up by two and had a man on second. Maura returned to the couch with a smile on her face. When the smile did not fade after a few seconds, Jane turned, "OK what happened? You're usually not this happy after talking to your mom."

"Thank you," Maura leaned forward and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's temple.

"For what?" Jane quickly glanced at the screen to catch a player strike out before looking back to Maura.

"I don't know what you said to my mother, but ever since I left you two alone at the art exhibit she and I have become… closer. We speak every week now, sometimes for hours."

"I'd noticed," Jane nodded. While she knew Constance was no Angela Rizzoli, but it seemed that for the first time, she was actually trying with Maura.

"She asked me to spend Thanksgiving with her. We're going into New York to see the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, the Metropolitan Opera, and then her annul Charity banquet." Maura couldn't keep the smile from her mouth as she spoke. Even so, she noticed Jane's face drop. "The contraction of your orbicularis oculi and orbicularis oris indicate that you aren't a pleased with this."

"No, no," Jane shook her head and waved her hands in front of her face. "I'm happy that you and your mom are doing better, really, I am. I just thought we would be spending the holidays together this year."

"Oh Jane," Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders. "I'll call her back and cancel-"

"No," Jane met Maura's eyes. "You spend Thanksgiving with your mother, have a great time." Maura nodded silently and laid her head against Jane's.

"Thank you again."

"I do get you for Christmas though, right?" Jane placed a hand on Maura's hip. She refused to spend both Thanksgiving and Christmas without Maura. If she was going to get interrogated by her family, she wanted to at least have Maura there with her, and maybe she also wanted to show off her brilliant doctor girlfriend a bit too.

"Yes, of course," Maura nodded eagerly.

"Good," Jane smirked as she turned her eyes back to the game and pulled Maura close. "Ma would have killed me if I didn't bring you to Christmas. She's been bragging to the whole family about you nonstop since we told her about us. They've wanted to meet you for months now." Maura only nodded as the words _the whole family_ sunk deep into her mind.

* * *

**The next chapter will come up after Thanksgiving and then others as Christmas gets closer. Until then, Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you've all had a wonderful day and enjoy this chapter. It will probably be about a week before I can get the next one out so I hope this will be able to hold you over til then.**

* * *

Jane nearly tripped over Bass as she entered the medical examiner's house close to eleven o'clock at night. Maura had left for New York early that morning, and given Jane the task of feeding Bass. Jane reached for the light switch, carefully stepping over the large lump on the floor that Maura called a pet. With the light on, Jane walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door to see a clear container labeled _Bass_. Jane added the many Tupperware containers of leftovers from her mother to the fridge before she placed the green leaves into Bass's bowl and sighed as the moving rock made his way over to the food.

"I still think you're a stupid turtle," Jane said as she took a strawberry from the refrigerator and added it to the bowl. Jane could practically hear Maura correcting her. "He's a tortoise," Jane said mockingly with air quotes. Jane groaned as she made her way to the couch, her stomach filled beyond capacity multiple times that evening. Just as the heels of Jane's boots hit the coffee table, she heard the front door open. "Maura?"

"Jane?" Maura said as she strode into the room, her arms loaded with large shopping bags. Jane spotted labels such as Gucci, Prada, and Louie Vuitton, and a handful she couldn't identify. "What are you doing here?" Maura asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Feeding your turtle," Jane smirked.

"Tortoise Jane, he's a tortoise," Maura corrected as she put the shopping bags down on the kitchen counter.

"Whatever," Jane shook her head and leaned over the couch, "So how was your day?"

"It was great," Maura smiled as she sat on the couch with Jane. Maura curled up against Jane's body as Jane's arm reached around her shoulders. "We sat on the Macy's balcony and watched the parade, then we ate lunch and went to the opera, it was a beautiful Italian piece, you would have loved it. We had time before my mother's event, so we went shopping. I've never spent so much time with my mother before, continuously that is. I had a wonderful time." Maura took a deep breath and pulled herself closer to Jane. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Well lets see, Ma and all the women disappeared into the kitchen and finished off a couple bottles of wine. The guys watched football and drank beer, the little cousins ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. Same old same old," Jane sighed as she realized that she had neglected to take a beer out of the fridge. "I'm just glad that the aunts kept the nagging to a minimum this time."

"Nagging?" Maura looked up at Jane. Jane rolled her eyes as she sat up and moved Maura to lean on the couch. Jane cleared her throat as she began waving her hands around dramatically, and in a voice that sounded creepily like her mother's, Jane began a summary of the tirade she'd endured that day.

"Ugh Janie why are you so skinny? You should eat more. You look tired, are you getting enough sleep? You don't look like you're getting enough sleep. Are you still a cop, why don't you have a job that doesn't worry your mother so much? You're so pretty, when you're not in your uniform. You shouldn't work so hard, its aging you. Where is this girlfriend of yours? Will she be stopping by today?" Jane leaned back onto the couch and placed her hands over her eyes. She could feel a headache coming on.

"Oh," Maura cringed. "That sounds…dreadful. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I've been dealing with them for years. They're not as bad as they sound, annoying yeah, but I know they mean well. But Thanksgiving is just a warm up for Christmas." Jane paused for a moment as she pulled Maura close and allowed the blond to slip her arm around the detective's waist. "Christmas is the event of the year for us, and it is pure chaos." She took a deep breath as a smile tugged at her lips. "We all pile into Nonna's house, that's Ma's mom. It'll be over thirty of us this year, with Ma, Frankie, Tommy, and us, all the aunts and uncles, my cousins, and now their kids. It's the most wonderful and miserable day of the year. But hey, that's family." Maura silently nodded into Jane's shoulder, holding onto Jane just a little bit tighter as she calculated how many hours she had left to prepare.

"Hey," Jane caught a glimpse at Maura's face from the corner of her eye. "What's with that face? I know that face, that's your _I'm hiding what I'm thinking _face." Jane turned around so that she was able to completely face Maura. "What are you thinking?"

Maura opened her mouth, but the dismissive statement sitting on her tongue refused to form on her lips. They both knew she could not lie, even with the supply of Benadryl and smelling salts in the medicine cabinet. But more than that, Maura felt that she could not longer contain her feelings any longer. "I must admit that I am experiencing a bit of anxiety about meeting your family on Christmas." The words rapidly flew from Maura's lips, but afterwards she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and her mind.

"Really?" Jane asked with a fraction less cynicism than usual. "That's what you're worried about? Ma already says you're her other daughter, and Frankie and Tommy think you're the best thing to happen to this family in a long time," Jane placed her hands on Maura's and squeezed them gently. "They're going to love you, each and every one of them is going to love you."

"What information do you have to support that? If you-" Maura was about to launch into a speech about unsupported accusations when she felt Jane's finger press itself into her lips.

"My big, crazy, loud, nosy, family is going to fall head over heels in love with you, just like Ma and my brothers did. Just like I did. So don't waste any more time worrying about this," Jane moved her finger from Maura's lips and quickly leaned in to kiss Maura. Their lips parted not a second later, "because there is nothing to worry about." Jane smirked as she leaned in to kiss Maura again, this time the doctor's lips were also turned up into a smile as well.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this far. The next chapter will bring us to Christmas and I hope that I can fit in all I have planned. The next chapter will be up closer to Christmas but until then Review Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, I had some finals to take care of. But now that that's over I am happy to present you with this next chapter.**

* * *

Jane glanced at Maura out of the corner of her eye before looking back to the slush covered streets of Boston. Christmas day, Jane drove to her grandmother's house as she did every year, only this time with one extra passenger. The Maura sat in the passenger's seat, Angela, Tommy, and Frankie in the back. Angela brushed Tommy's shoulder as he and Frankie bickered about football. At a red light Jane looked over to Maura. The M.E. was dressed in a sleek, form fitting, white dress with a floral print around the skirt and a steel grey coat. Jane herself had dressed up, somewhat, black slacks and a yellowish blouse with her long black coat over it. Maura had barely spoken a word since they got in the car, and the look on the blonde's face as she stared out the window worried Jane.

"Hey Maura?" Jane moved her hand from the gear shift onto Maura's leg. "Do you wanna run through the plan again?" Maura nodded quickly in response. For the past week Maura had been gathering as much information on Jane's extended family as she could. Researching had always been Maura's default method when encountering a new situation. "We're going to Nonna's house," Jane started, though Maura's voice swiftly took over.

"Isabella Bonatelli, Angela's mother," Maura glanced up at the rearview mirror and caught Angela's eye for just a moment. "She immigrated into the country at age 17, married your grandfather at age 18, and gave birth to four children, Tony, Angela, Nick, and Sophie, respectively."

"Right," Jane nodded proudly before she felt Frankie lean forward onto her seat.

"Don't forget to speak to her in Italian, her English ain't so good anymore." Frankie interrupted. Jane quickly gave her girlfriend's leg a squeeze before Maura had a chance to speak.

"I'll introduce you. Don't worry about anything else, the four of us have gotten pretty good at translating." Jane did her best to reassure the worries she knew were popping up in Maura's head.

"Jane I didn't know you spoke Italian," Maura tilted her head to the side, feeling as though she had been deceived in some way.

"I don't, not really. I just know enough to get through Christmas every year," Jane smiled at her girlfriend before continuing. "Once you meet Nonna, you can go around and meet the rest of the family, but Nonna has to be first."

"I understand this concept. By gaining the approval of the family matriarch my integration into the family unit will proceed with minimal conflict. This is a pattern followed by a number of matriarchal societies." Maura nodded.

"While I'm sure that's all really interesting, we don't have time for a history lesson here," Jane smirked as stifled laughs and snickers sounded from the back seat. "How about we just review the guest list?" Jane motioned to Maura, the nervous genius quickly running through the members of Jane's family, aunts and uncles, and cousins, and their children, with minimal interruptions from the peanut gallery in the back.

"You have to eat Nonna's baked ziti, it's amazing," Tommy interjected. "And if you don't eat she'll think you're sick and force feed you her home remedies." A unanimous shiver went through each Rizzoli at the thought.

"Avoid Aunt Stephanie, she sticks her nose in everyone's business. Last year she tried to play matchmaker," Frankie sighed as Jane tried not to smile.

"Hey that was very nice of her to give you that young woman's number," Angela pointed a finger at Frankie.

"Too bad she looked like Jane back when she was in vice," Frankie held up his hands defensively as Angela smacked his arm and Jane glared at him in the rear view mirror. Chaos continued in the backseat, only ending when Frankie apologized as they pulled up to the curb. They parked on the street as the driveway was already full.

"I guess we're the last ones here," Tommy said as he opened his door. As the Rizzoli's climbed out of the car, Jane leaned over and kissed Maura's cheek.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Jane asked, looking at Maura's eyes.

"Yes," Maura nodded confidently, though suddenly she realized that the last time she was around this many people, she was giving a lecture at a medical conference. She'd had slides and notecards, and she wasn't expected to interact with people socially, as she was now.

"Thank you, for doing this. You don't have to, we both know that," Jane smiled. "Last chance to back out."

"I'll stay, thank you for the offer though," Maura nodded as she climbed out of the car. Once she walked around the car she took Jane's hand and they walked towards the house together.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews, they are what keeps me coming back to write more and more. The next chapter should be up shortly as I want to get all of Christmas up before Christmas. As always, Review Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone. Sorry this is late but I was kind of busy today for obvious reasons.**

* * *

Angela was the first Rizzoli through the door, quickly followed by Frankie and Tommy, then by Jane and Maura. The moment she walked through the threshold Maura felt the gaze of many eyes fall upon her. A brief moment of anxiety hit her, only to be ushered away by Jane. As Tommy and Frankie deposited the many presents under the Christmas tree detective held onto Maura's hand and led her through the crowded living room to the kitchen. Amongst the women standing in the kitchen, stood one woman in particular whom the others gathered around. She was a tiny old woman, standing 5'1 at best. Her hair was completely gray, and most likely had been for a long time. Large thick glasses sat in front of dark eyes, her skin harshly wrinkled, she still had a smile on her face that put Maura slightly at ease. Angela greeted her mother first, bringing over Frankie, then Tommy, speaking rapidly in Italian. The old woman nodded and hugged each of her grandsons as she welcomed them in her native tongue. It was only after Tommy had moved aside and darted out of the kitchen that Jane dared to approach the family matriarch.

"Ciao Nonna. Buon Natale," Jane leaned forward and hugged her grandmother, still holding onto Maura's hand, she pulled the other woman forward. "Questa è la mia fidanzata, il dottor Maura Isles," Jane said as she gestured to Maura. Maura, suddenly very nervous, figited with her fingers before she opened her mouth.

"E 'molto bello conoscerti, Buon Natale," Maura smiled as Jane looked on, shocked. Maura pulled a bottle of wine out of her large bag and handed it to Nonna Bonatelli. The matriarch looked to Angela, then Jane, then back to Maura. She extended her arms and pulled Maura down into a hug as she began babbling in Italian. When Maura was released from Nonna's grasp she moved next to Jane. "What did she say?"

"When did you learn to speak Italian?" Jane asked in a hushed voice.

"I thought knowing a few phrases would be useful today," Maura smirked proudly, though she still wondered what Nonna had said to her.

"You are amazing," Jane stared at Maura, once again be reminded what a genius her girlfriend and left almost speechless. At that moment Angela leaned towards them.

"My mother says thank you for the wine. And that your Italian needs work, but she appreciates the effort," Angela nodded at Maura as Jane stood up from leaning against the counter. Even though things had gone almost perfectly with Nonna, Maura's full acceptance into the family was far from complete. As Angela opened the wine and began pouring glasses with Nonna, the aunts seemed to close in around Maura and Jane if if they were lionesses corning prey. Jane instinctively took Maura's hand in hers, though she did not move to stand in front of the doctor. While Jane wanted desperately to protect Maura from the interrogation about to come, it would only give the older women more fodder to play with.

"So...Maura," Jane's Aunt Sophie began as she looked Maura up and down. Maura felt her breath halt in her chest as the woman spoke. Sophie was only a few years younger than Angela, they had the same skin tone and bright eyes. Though Sophie's hair was much darker and she wore much more make up than Maura had ever seen Angela wear. "We've heard alot about you," Sophie took a glass of wine from Angela then turned back to Maura. "All good of course, I'm just surprised this is the first time we've met you." Maura's mouth opened, but before she could say anything Jane reached between her and Sophie to take a glass of wine from her mother. Jane handed it to Maura and gave her a quick nod before leaning back on the counter. With that extra moment to compose herself, Maura now met Sophie's eyes.

"I usually spend my holidays working, but Jane invited me and I couldn't turn her down," Maura smiled and looked to Jane, the tall detective felt her heart turn to mush under the M.E.'s stare. A conversation ensued, though Jane barely heard a word of it as her eyes only saw Maura.

"Jane," Aunt Rose, Tony's wife, brought Jane out of her dreaming state. "Where have you been hiding with this one?"

"The morgue," Jane stated flatly. She held out as long as she could but soon a smile broke out across her face and the group of women laughed.

"Why was that funny?" Maura whispered to Jane. Jane raised an eyebrow to Maura as she sipped at the beer she had been handed. Jane watched the different expressions play across Maura's face as the genius worked out the situation. "Its an unexpected juxtaposition isn't it, the truth of our work and your aunt's jest at our sudden appearance," Maura uttered softly as she glanced at the group of women. As they began to talk amongst themselves they didn't seem to notice Maura's whispers to Jane.

"You've got it," Jane nodded and continued to drink her beer. Maura smiled as she felt Jane slip an arm around her waist. Maura leaned into Jane just as Nonna shouted over the chattering women and waved her hands at them. Jane immediately jumped across the kitchen and nodded at Nonna. "Alright I'm going." Jane reached out and took Maura's hand, pulling her out of the kitchen as quickly as she could.

"Did we do something wrong?" Maura asked as Jane led them into the living room.

"Wrong?" Jane looked at Maura curiously. "No, no. Nonna always kicks me and the cousins out when ma and my aunts get cooking."

"The cousins and I," Maura corrected. Jane rolled her eyes as they settled down on the couch. Across the living room was a tiny bar where a number of the uncles and older cousins were gathered. Other various relatives were scattered across the house. The elder women in the kitchen, uncles and cousins drinking and chatting in the living room, watching basketball in the family room, and small groups of children running through out the house, each and everyone of them with dark hair and olive skin. A little girl, looking to be about five years old, strode into the living room alone. She made a beeline through the adults to her mother, and climbed up onto the older woman's lap. The girl stared at Jane and Maura but the second that Maura looked at the girl, the young brunette buried her face in her mother's shoulder. Upon seeing this Jane and the girls mother laughed.

"She's still shy I see," Jane smirked.

"Oh yeah," The woman nodded before looking to her daughter. "Lia, can you say hello to cousin Jane?" To this Lia lifted her head from her mother's shoulder to look at Jane and Maura for a second before turning away. Jane laughed again as Maura looked, remembering when she had acted similarly when she was Lia's age.

"Maura, this is my cousin Beth, and her daughter Lia," Jane motioned between Maura and her cousin. "Beth this is my...Maura," Jane paused ever so slightly upon Maura's introduction. She wasn't quite used to calling Maura her girlfriend, at least not in front of other people. With Lia still on her lap, Beth leaned forward and shook Maura's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," Maura smiled as she shook Beth's hand, noticing the striking resemblance between the two cousins.

"You too," Beth leaned back into her chair, holding onto Lia with one arm and holding a glass of wine in her other hand. Lia picked her head up and turned around on her mother's lap. Her silvery dress twisting and hindering her movements. She looked at Jane and gave the detective a half smile.

"Hi," Jane and Maura could barely hear Lia's soft voice through the bustling noise of the room. Lia lifted her arm as her eyes drifted to Maura. Her fingers curled and uncurled in her attempt to wave at the new stranger. Maura did not even attempt to fight the bright smile that spread across her face. She waved back to Lia as she whispered,

"Hi," and Jane looked on proudly.

* * *

**A/N: This was part 1 of Christmas by the way. I wanted to get it up before the end of actual Christmas. Part 2 should be up in a couple of hours, fingers crossed. Also remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Here is the rest of Christmas. Next up, the end of the holiday season, New Year's Eve.**

* * *

Jane finished her beer as the small talk and chatter continued in the living room. Family members came and went, taking each other's places in chairs, on couches, and at the bar. At a couple points Jane had tried to sneak off and watch the game with the guys, but Maura's grip on her hand wouldn't let her stand from the couch.

"You're doing fantastic," Jane leaned in and whispered into Maura's ear. The doctor turned to Jane and nodded hesitantly.

"You really think it's going well?" Maura asked.

"Oh yeah," Jane nodded. "The last time someone got introduced to the family Uncle Tony scared the poor so much he nearly pissed his pants. Oh and Frankie and Nick accidentally hit him when he walked right through the snowball fight." Jane smiled as she remembered nailing Danielle's ex in the head with a snowball.

"According to your criteria of not being intimidated or attacked with projectiles by your family, I have successfully been accepted by your family." Maura cocked her head to the side as she smirked at Jane. The detective was about to say something that would have earned her a glare from Maura. But just as she opened her mouth, Tommy burst into the room followed by the men who'd been hiding away in the family room.

"Jane we're about to start the game, you coming?" Tommy asked as he pulled on his coat.

"Of course," Jane sprung up from the couch, only looking down to Maura as the doctor pulled on her arm. Maura didn't have to speak for Jane to know that she wasn't going anywhere quite yet. "You go on ahead Tommy, don't let them start without me," Jane said to Tommy before staring down at Maura.

"What game is he talking about?" Maura tilted her head to the side quizzically.

"Come on," Jane rolled her eyes as she pulled Maura off the couch. Jane led them down the narrow hallway to the small office room which held a mountain of coats. Jane cursed under her breath as she began sorting through the pile of black coats for her own black coat.

"Jane," Maura crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry," Jane abandoned her search for her coat, momentarily, and took Maura's hands in her own. "Every year we play football in the back yard, its Bonatelli's verses the rest of us."

"Can I play?"

"No," Jane returned to the search for her coat.

"Why not, I've watched games with you before. I know who the quarterback, running back, and left tackle are."

"You're wearing heels Maura," Jane sighed. Maura looked down at her feet observing the bright blue stilettos she'd picked out that morning. She then looked at Jane's feet, big black snow boots.

"I concede your point," Maura nodded just as Jane pulled her coat out of the pile victoriously.

"Ah ha," Jane smiled as she pulled her coat on. Jane slipped her arms through the sleeves then leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Maura's lips. "Thank you." Jane pulled back and picked up the soft white coat from the top of the pile and handed it to Maura. "Usually everyone ends up watching from the patio. If we head out now you can snag one of the chairs at the table." Jane smiled at Maura, the doctor shook her head slightly as she accepted her coat from Jane.

"Lets go," Maura slipped her coat on and Jane grabbed her hand, beaming. Jane swiftly led her through the house out the back door and out onto the patio. Maura sat down in a plastic chair at a plastic table, Jane hesitated for just a moment before nearly jumping from the porch into the yard to join her brothers and cousins in the huddle. Maura looked on, watching as a number of young boys sprinted from the house out into the yard to join the game. Three generations, ranging in age from seven to forty seven, were playing in this game and yet Maura couldn't help notice that Jane was the only girl. At the sound of plastic scraping against concrete, Maura turned to her right to see an older gentlemen take a seat at the plastic table opposite her.

"You're the doctor right, with Janey?" The man sat up straighter in his chair and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Maura nodded before extending her hand towards him.

"Yes, Dr. Maura Isles," she was a bit taken a back when he took her hand so firmly. "You're Anthony, Angela's older brother."

"Please, call me Uncle Tony," The man nodded as he shook Maura's hand. For a split second Maura was lost for words. It wasn't until he released her hand that she realized her hand was just hovering over the table. Maura retracted her hand and cleared her throat, looking away from Tony as the game kicked off.

"Is the game like this every year, Jane and-"

"The boys?" Tony finished her sentence and let out a short laugh. "Yeah, always has been. Jane has been in this game since she was eight. Sissy, Angela never liked it. She tried to make Janey stay inside with girls, my daughter and the other cousins. But Janey always fought her way out by the second quarter." Tony paused, his breath visible in the cold dry air. "She's only ever missed this game twice in twenty seven years."

"She's incredible," Maura nodded, as she watched Jane pick up one of her little cousins and spin him around to stop him from catching the ball. Maura didn't have to be told which two Christmas football games Jane hadn't been able to play in, she already knew.

"You're not so bad yourself," Tony smirked, he lifted the cap off his head to run his stiff wrinkled hands through his salt and pepper hair. He placed the cap back on his head and only then met Maura's eyes. "Janey's never brought somebody to meet the family. Lots of boyfriends and girlfriends have come and gone for all of them, but never Janey. We all knew you had to be something special for her to bring you here."

"And the fact that I'm a woman?" Maura took a breath and held it, awaiting his response.

"I don't think any of us were too surprised. Janey's always been this way, one of the boys. So long as Janey's happy, we're happy to have you here. And if anyone says anything different, their backside is going to have a meeting with my cane," Tony lightly shook the cane that he held in his right hand. Maura only nodded silently, while she did not quite understand Tony's brutal humor she did comprehend the support he was offering her and Jane.

As the game continued, a small crowd gathered on the porch. They cheered for each play, no matter which way it went. Even though this was supposed to be touch football, between the ice and the competitive nature of the players, tackles became a frequent play ender. Every time the crowd, the family would hold their breath until every stood up, and then they would cheer. Maura found herself swept up into the spirit of the game, jumping out of her seat when Frankie scored a touchdown, and again when Jane caught a pass from across the yard. Maura nearly jumped from her seat again when Angela's voice rang through the air.

"Halftime hot chocolate!" The simple statement brought the game to an immediate halt, followed by a stampede of players onto the porch. Angela stood strong and unflinching as the assorted Bonatellli's and co. rushed towards her, clearing the small Styrofoam cups from the tray within seconds. Jane was in no hurry to fight her family for hot chocolate, and instead went to Maura's side.

"How are you enjoying the game?" Jane asked Maura, her face absolutely beaming despite her bright red nose and cheeks.

"You look like you're freezing," Maura stood from the plastic chair and put her wooly mitten covered hands on either side of Jane's face. Jane tried to shrug away from Maura's hands, but the doctor was relentless. Jane eventually gave in and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist as she moved to stand behind the shorter woman.

"How you doing Uncle Tony?" Jane asked the old man smiling. Tony smirked, his wife Rose now standing by his side.

"Freezing my ass off out here while you nutcases kill each other out there," Tony laughed as his wife lightly slapped his should for his language. "But your girlfriend is keeping us entertained." Maura looked confused for a moment before Jane and Tony laughed again. Small talk had barely begun before Jane was called back onto the field. Jane placed a quick kiss on Maura's temple before charging down the concrete steps. It wasn't until Jane had joined the huddle that Maura sat down in her chair. She rubbed her hands together as she shivered, missing the heat that Jane's presence had provided her. Out of the corner of her eye Maura could see Tony put his hand over his mouth, and Rose copied his motion as they both tried to suppress a snicker.

"Did I miss a joke?" Maura asked them. Tony shook his head.

"I think you have a fan club," Tony looked just over Maura's shoulder and gestured behind her with his cane. Maura turned in her chair to see Lia standing behind her. Lia was now bundled up in a large puffy coat, gloves, boots, and a hat pulled over her head. She stood with a small tray of hot chocolate in her hands and was trying very hard not to spill it. Alongside Lia were a handful of her cousins, all girls with dark locks spilling out from under their warm hats.

"Hi," Lia smiled up at Maura. "Hot chocolate?"

"Thank you," Maura nodded to Lia as she took a cup from the tray.

"You're pretty," One of the little girls said to Maura.

"Oh, well thank you." Maura smiled and tried not to blush from this sudden attention. "What's your name?"

"I'm Adrianna," the girl said proudly.

"I'm Gabriella,"

"I'm Emilie,"

"And I'm Bianca," each of the girls introduced themselves to Maura as they stared at her, completely mesmerized. There was a moment of silence, as Maura sipped at the hot chocolate, and the girls watched her. Then, just as suddenly as they had appeared behind her, the rapid fire round of questions began.

"Are you really a doctor?"

"How old are you?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Are you our cousin?"

"Are you a model?"

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Are you married?"

"Do you have any kids?"

Maura found herself completely overwhelmed with in a matter of seconds. She now understood what Jane had been talking about when she complained about her aunts on Thanksgiving. It appeared that these girls were mimicking their mother's behavior, and it was truly unnerving for the doctor.

"Girls," Jane's cousin Beth silenced the girls with a single word. "Stop annoying Maura."

"But mommy," Lia and Bianca whined in unison.

"It's not a problem," Maura looked from Beth to the girls. "And to answer your questions, yes, thirty-six, royal blue, no, no, the African Spurred Tortoise, no and no."

"Your favorite animals a turtle?" Emilie grimaced.

"Tortoise," Maura corrected. The conversation continued, pulling Maura's attention away from the game. While the girls never seemed to run out of questions, they seemed more fascinated with Maura's stories than by the answers themselves. Maura was sure she had never spoken to a more captivated audience before. She told them about going to school in France, the history and culture, about ballet and fencing, and there was not a single critique or criticism. She was beginning to doubt their relation to Jane when Aunt Sophie announced that dinner was ready, bringing the game to an end, and igniting an argument between the girls.

"I want to sit next to Maura."

"No I want to sit next to Maura."

Maura stood from her chair and attempted to move around the girls when she heard a familiar laugh behind her.

"I'm going to sit next to Maura," Jane smiled as she ascended to porch steps and took Maura's hand in hers. "And that's that."

* * *

**A/N: Review please and I will work hard to get up the next chapter by New Years Eve.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the end of Christmas I promise. I couldn't resist adding in this bit. Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

When they arrived back at Maura's house that night, Jane would have run to the couch, if she had the energy. Jane was exhausted, just as she was after every family gathering. However this time she wore a tiny smile on her face that would not fade, all because of Maura. The doctor's presence generally had a calming effect on Jane, the exception being when Maura avoided absolute answers during an investigation. But in this case the sheer fact that Maura had been there made the entire holiday more bearable for Jane.

"I still can't believe you brought your doctor bag," Jane flopped onto the couch and closed her eyes.

"I've learned to keep it close when I am around you," Maura placed her purse and medical bag down on the kitchen table. Jane opened one eye and peered over the couch's arm at her girlfriend.

"Really?" Jane asked, not sure if Maura was teasing her or not. Truth was Maura wasn't too sure herself. Maura walked over to the couch just as Jane tried to toe of her boots, which was proving to be a fruitless task. Maura lifted an eyebrow at Jane before she lifted up Jane's legs to sit down on the couch, then she lowered Jane's legs and began untying the laces on the detective's boots.

"Tommy seemed to be grateful for my preparedness," Maura slipped the first boot off of Jane's foot and placed it on the floor.

"Because he sprained his wrist during the game but didn't realize it til we came inside and he couldn't get his glove off," Jane propped herself up on her elbows as Maura worked on her other boot. "Though I gotta admit, watching him try to eat with his hand all wrapped up was pretty funny." Jane snickered and closed her eyes again, allowing her head to fall back onto the pillow. Maura took off Jane's second boot placed it on the floor next to the first.

"Thank you," Maura murmured.

"For what?" Jane asked.

"For inviting me," Maura paused, causing Jane to open her eyes just in time to see Maura begin to tear up.

"Hey," Jane sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around Maura, she pulled the smaller woman into her chest and held her there tightly.

"I've never had a Christmas like that, ever, surrounded by so many people who love and care about each other so much. I just, I just…"

"It's ok," Jane nodded as her hands rubbed Maura's back and shoulders. "You'd better get used to it though, because that's how Christmas is going to be from now on." At Jane's words, Maura lifted her head from Jane's chest and looked up into Jane's eyes. "That's better," Jane smiled as she gently wiped the tears from Maura's face.

"I don't understand," Maura managed to choke out.

"I mean that you're coming to Christmas next year, and the year after that, probably Thanksgiving, Easter, and the Fourth of July too. No matter what happens between us, to you or me, you're a part of my family now, and nothing can change that," Jane smiling as she pulled a blonde piece of hair behind Maura's ear. "You're stuck with us now, each and every one of us. Sorry." Jane suddenly found her smirking lips covered by Maura's soft ones. Jane expected the contact to last just a moment, but when three moments had passed and she felt herself getting pushed back onto the couch, she pulled back from Maura.

"Thank you," Maura spoke before Jane had a chance to. Maura sat up slowly and brushed the tears from her eyes. She reached under the coffee table and pulled out a present. "Here," She pushed it towards Jane.

"Maur, I told you not to get me anything." Jane resisted accepting the gift, but Maura was even more adamant than normal.

"And I said that you shouldn't get me a present, yet there is still a box in your coat pocket," Jane sighed in defeat and reached into her pocket to take out a small wrapped box. Jane silently handed Maura the box, knowing that whatever Maura had gotten her was going to be better than anything that Jane could ever give Maura. They unwrapped the gifts as the same time, though Maura got the tiny box open before Jane.

"Jane," Maura gasped at silver bracelet sitting in the box. She lifted the bracelet from the tissue paper to see a half heart charm handing from the chain. Maura looked to Jane as the detective pulled the matching bracelet from her coat's inner pocket.

"It's cheesy," Jane shrugged as she brought her bracelet next to Maura's and the magnets in the hearts brought the two halves together perfectly. "But you're my better half."

"It's perfect," Maura grinned before she placed a gentle kiss on Jane's cheek. Jane slipped the metal bar through the loop to close the bracelet around Maura's wrist, and then did the same for herself. "Open yours," Maura nodded at the large box on Jane's lap. Jane hoped that the clothing sized box contained just that, some nice clothes, and not something that would make Jane's gift look ridiculous. For a second Jane held onto that hope, she opened the box and saw the familiar red and white pattern of a Red Sox jersey. But then Jane lifted the jersey from the box and saw the black sharpie signatures, she counted one, two, three, Jane looked up at Maura.

"Did you get the entire team to sign this?" Jane asked as she continued to count the signatures.

"Yes, and the coach," Maura nodded proudly. Jane's glance happened to fall back into the box to see an unlabeled envelope. Jane very carefully laid the jersey down on the table before she picked up the envelope and opened it.

"You didn't," Jane stared at the numerous pairs of tickets sitting in the envelope.

"Season tickets, I was told they are great seats," Maura nodded.

"These are down the first base line," Jane barely got the words out. Having just calmed Maura down, Jane tried really hard not to cry. In her entire life she had gone to maybe twenty games, one game every year or so since she was seven. Now she could go to every home game she wanted to, thanks to Maura. Even though she did not cry, her eyes did water significantly. "I…I don't know what to say," Jane could only wrap her arms around Maura and pulled her close to show her gratitude. "Merry Christmas Maura," Jane breathed softly.

"Merry Christmas," Maura whispered back.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is New Years. Review please and I should have it up by then, meaning tomorrow.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone. I ground out this chapter for all of you so please enjoy.**

* * *

"Jane, Maura?" Angela called as she walked through Maura's front door. In her arms she balanced two large brown paper bags, she used her hip to close the door behind her. Having just left work on New Year's Eve, Angela had stopped to pick up a few essential items before returning home for their little celebration.

"In the kitchen Ma," Jane's voice called from down the hallway. Angela entered the kitchen and put the bags on the counter.

"What do ya have there Ma?" Jane eyed the bags suspiciously.

"Just some essential," Angela smiled as she pulled a bottle of champagne out of one bag and then reached into the other. She pulled out brightly colored and sparkly party hats and various types of noise makers.

"Really?" Jane crossed her arms over her chest as Maura entered the room. Jane was about to say that all of this stuff was unnecessary, cheesy, and dumb. But then she saw the look on Maura's face as the blond neared the kitchen counter, it was a look of utter fascination and joy. Jane quickly found that she could not say a single thing to put a damper on this moment.

"Oooooo," Maura's sounds of interest were followed by the doctor adorning her head with a pink glittered cone shaped party hat. Jane rolled her eyes and glared at her mother as Maura looked through the party trinkets.

"Here Jane," Maura held out a purple glittered top hat. Jane looked from the hat up to Maura, and nearly burst out laughing. Maura had slipped on a pair of giant glasses in the shape of the coming year. Jane took the hat from Maura's hand and stifled a snicker that threatened to escape her lips. Even Angela had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing. Jane put the hat on her head, she felt it squeezing her head with her black curls being squished against her head. Jane tilted the hat back so that it sat at the very edge of her crown.

"Oh you two look adorable," Angela cooed. "Let me grab my camera."

"Ma don't," Jane tried to stop her mother, but Angela was already out the door. Jane put her face in her hand and groaned. She didn't look up until she felt a pair of hands slip around her waist. She met Maura's eyes through those ridiculous glasses and could not hold back her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Maura asked.

"You," Jane breathed before leaning in and placing a kiss on Maura's cheek. Angela returned with her digital camera, and snapped a few pictures of the couple as they prepared for the New Year. Maura had invited the Rizzoli clan to spend the holiday at her house, but Frankie caught the nightshift, and Tommy had decided to go out with friends.

"You'll never guess who I heard from today," Angela said as sat down on the couch.

"Who?" Jane brought over a tray of cheese and crackers, prepared by Maura, to the coffee table.

"Your cousin Beth."

"What'd she have to say?" Jane worked to avoid Bass as Jo Friday ran around her feet, hoping that some food would fall to the ground. Jane placed the tray on the table then scooped Jo up into her arms before sitting down on the couch.

"She just wanted to know how you two were doing. She said that she's seen the biggest change in Lia since Christmas."

"Really?" Maura inquired as she joined the mother and daughter pair on the couch.

"Oh yeah," Angela waved her arm through the air as she spoke. "Ever since she met you she's been spouting off facts like no one's business."

"Wow," Jane sighed and looked to Maura, the doctor looking a bit confused. "Maur, Lia doesn't really talk. She's so shy and quiet, I can count the number of words I've heard her say on my hands."

"Oh," Maura suddenly grasped the significance of this change. Silence hung in the air for just a moment, as with Angela around the silence could not last long.

"Beth also wanted to know if we wanted to do Gnocci Night at her house some time," Angela turned to Jane just as the tall brunette groaned and put her head on Maura's shoulder.

"Great, we have to go to family events now," Jane looked up to Maura.

"We'd love to," Maura directed her response passed Jane to Angela. Jane stood up from the couch and walked back to the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"It's almost midnight, I'm getting the champagne," Jane picked up the bottle from the counter and brought it out back to open it.

"You know our schedules aren't exactly reliable, but I'll see what I can do," Maura nodded to Angela. Jane came back in and quickly brought the champagne into the kitchen.

"Good thing I went outside, that thing shot at least twenty feet straight up," Jane exclaimed as she poured three glasses. She wrapped her fingers around the three glasses and carefully brought them into the living room. Maura and Angela took their glasses just as the countdown started. Maura pushed her New Year's glasses up on her nose, and held multiple noisemakers in the hand that wasn't already holding the champagne glass. The three women watched the screen closely as the ball dropped in New York City and millions of people counted down the seconds of the year.

"Five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!" Maura popped a small horn into her mouth and blew as she spun another noisemaker around in her hand. Jane sipped the champagne and watched Jo Friday dash out of the room. Once Angela had put down her champagne glass she grabbed Jane and pulled her down to place a kiss on her cheek. Jane rolled her eyes and then looked to Maura.

"Kiss her," Angela pushed Jane towards Maura.

"Ma," Jane clenched her teeth and glared at her mother. Then she turned and gave Maura a quick peck on the cheek. "There, happy?"

"Booo," Angela shook her head.

"Come on Ma, what do ya want?"

"Kiss her," Angela repeated more adamantly.

"Ma, we're gonna kiss in front of you, it's weird," Jane shook her head.

"Jane," Maura spoke just loud enough to be heard over the cheering from the T.V.

"What?" Jane turned around and suddenly felt Maura's lips on her own. Maura had jumped up and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. The kiss lasted longer than Jane would have preferred considering that Angela was right there. But eventually Maura pulled back, and wearing the pink sparkly hat and goofy glasses she smiled up at Jane.

"Happy New Year."

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end everyone. Review please and it won't be too long before I crank out another Rizzles fic.**


End file.
